Mi nueva vida
by Mr. Sethji
Summary: Ralf perdio la guerra de su amor ahora ella ama a otro, destrosado queriendo morir unas personas lo encuentran y le dan nuevos motivos de vida. horryble summary, pero tal vez esta historia sea buena.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO **

NARRACION DE PARTE DE RALF

Habeces me pregunto ¿está bien lo que hago?, ¿estoy con los buenos o con los malos?, pero después me doy cuenta que me importa un carajo, la miro a los ojos, ella está mirándome, miro para el otro lado y están mis nuevos compañeros, esas cara de emoción y excitación es porque estaban esperando este momento, mi nuevo equipo quería derrotar a mi antiguo equipo, todas las personas aclaman, gritan el nombre de mi equipo y otras el equipo de ellos, estábamos enfrente de ellos, me toca pelear contra el… el hombre que me "gano" por así decirlo a la persona que alguna vez ame, leona…

-camarrada- me habla mi compañero con un asentó ruso-¿estás listo para patearles el trasero?-

-claro- es lo único que digo.

Mi compañero Jack Hardy, un hombre musculoso de 45 años de cabello rubio, es más viejo que yo, ya que apenas tengo los 32.

-oye guapo- miro a mi nueva compañera- si le gano a la del látigo ¿me das una sorpresa?-

-si insistes- miro hacia el otro lado me había sonrojado un poco.

Mi compañera Sareena Hyoudou, una mujer extremadamente hermosa, con un gran cuerpo con grandes atributos, ella es una pervertida, es 1 año mayor que yo.

-Ralf, are todo lo que pueda para ganar- hablo mi otra compañera

-da tu mejor esfuerzo- le di animo a mi nueva compañera

Mi compañera Angélica Satou una chica peli plateada, una mujer un poco torpe, es una mujer hermosa como sareena, sus atributos son 2 cm más grandes que los de sareena, ella es 1 año menor que yo.

Vi cómo me miraban mi antiguo equipo, no sé si decepcionados o enojados conmigo, no tengo la culpa de nada, estas personas me rescataron y ahora soy uno de ellos.

Yo simplemente estoy pagando mi deuda…

FIN DE LA NARRACION DE RALF

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capitulo 1

**MI NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 1- OPERACIÓN NUEVA VIDA**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **

**(Sale un chibi de Riley-Sama con traje gótico, con un cartel y una cara sin emociones)**

**ESTE FANFIC PUEDE TENER CONTENIDO SEXUAL, VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE OBSCENO, ESTUPIDECES DE PARTE DEL AUTOR, ENTRE OTRA COSAS, DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO LÉANLO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, RILEY-SAMA NO ACEPTARA NINGÚN COMENTARIO DESTRUCTIVO, AMENAZAS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, AQUÍ RILEY-SAMA ESTA LIBRE DE CULPA, YA LO DEMÁS DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL FANFIC.**

**ATT: Riley-Sama**

Un día como otros, cierto coronel caminaba vagamente, estaba triste, su mirada no mostraba más que pura seriedad, el lloraba, pero lloraba sin lágrimas, necesitaba un buen trago después de eso…

**Flash Back**

Ralf estaba mirando a Leona directamente a los ojos, su corazón latía mucho, esperaba esa respuesta, él la amaba con todo sus fuerzas, el demostraba su amor haciéndola reír, darle a entender que nunca estaba sola pero…

-lo siento…- se disculpó leona desviando la mirada.

-¿EH?-

-lo siento coronel, no puedo aceptar esa propuesta-

Él se quedó temblando, no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el coronel mirándola a los ojos.

-hay alguien más en mi vida…-leona contestando mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar.

-Soy yo- contesto una voz misteriosa.

El coronel miro hacia la puerta y allí estaba, el pelirrojo llamado "Iori Yagami".

-Lo siento coronel- leona camino hacia su nuevo amado.

Él sonreía maliciosamente, Ralf no podía creerlo, perdió contra él, el no hizo nada comparado con Ralf, pero ella tomo su decisión.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, el cayo de rodillas, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

El, la había perdido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mirando a sus alrededores, mirando a muchas parejas felices, sintiendo que su vida no valía la pena, todo eso cambio cuando…

-¡NO ESCAPARAS!- gritaba un hombre que perseguía a una mujer de cabello rubio

-debo ayudarla- pensó Ralf siguiendo al hombre y a la mujer.

Él es un soldado, había destruido batallones sin armas, lo apodaban "El señor de un ejército de un solo hombre", siguiendo al hombre hasta un callejón sin salida.

-¡NO SALDRÁS VIVA DE AQUÍ PERRA!- gritaba mientras insultaba el hombre apuntándole con un arma

Ella se veía indefensa, el hombre estaba a punto de girar el gatillo pero un puñetazo lo detuvo.

-creo que no dejare que la mates- desafiaba el coronel

-entonces te matare a ti primero y después a esta perra-

El hombre lanzo un puñetazo contra el coronel, cosa que lo detuvo con su mano.

-¡!-

-creo que es mi turno- Ralf le dio un empujón al hombre.

Ralf le daba golpes en la cara al hombre, el hombre se defendía como podía, Ralf se preparó, agarro al hombre del cuello, lo sorrajo contra el suelo, el hombre escupió sangre, Ralf para rematar lo sorrajo contra el contenedor de basura, dejándolo fuera de combate y entre la basura.

-la basura junto a la basura- suspiraba el coronel

La mujer lo miraba con asombro.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el coronel mirando a la mujer

-sí, gracias por salvarme- agradeció la mujer abrazándolo

-es mi deber-

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la mujer.

-Ralf Jones- el coronel sonrió

La mujer sonrió también, agarrándolo desprevenido le dio un abrazo, el coronel se había sonrojado, ella solo sonreía.

Sin más que decir ella lo beso en los labios.

Aumentando su intensidad, el saco un gemido en seco, ella con fuerza lo arrincono contra la esquina, aumentando el placer de ambos, el coronel se separó para poder respirar…

-es el momento- pensaba la mujer.

La mujer saco un pañuelo húmedo, colocándolo en la nariz del coronel mientras respiraba.

El coronel trataba de zafarse, pero no podía moverse mucho, su vista se nublaba, su cuerpo temblaba, sin más que decir, el cayo inconsciente.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente.

-señor lo tengo-

"excelente"

-necesito un vehículo de inmediato-

"seguro, dame la dirección"

La mujer miro con su teléfono, mediante "GPS" la mujer encontró la calle.

-calle "Oppai Dragón" en el callejón sin salida-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una limosina había llegado, el hombre que era el "asaltante" se había levantado

-¿Qué esperas?, muévete y súbelo- había ordenado la mujer

-De acuerdo señora Sareena-

El hombre mal herido se llevaba arrastrando al coronel inconsciente

Subiendo a la limosina, la mujer tomaba un trago mientras miraba al coronel.

El hombre que estaba allí la miraba, noto que miraba al coronel.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto el hombre mirando a la mujer

-nada, solo lo miro- contesto seria, su mirada se notaba pasión.

-¿segura?, porque los besotes que le daba sonaban serios- cuestiono el hombre

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritaba enojada, su mirada era profunda

-¿no me diga que se enamoró de el?- interrogaba el hombre

-mira si no te callas te los arrancare- apuntando su entrepierna- y te lo meteré en tu trasero-

El hombre se había tensado, mejor se quedó callado.

De repente el celular del coronel empieza a sonar.

La mujer mirando el teléfono, lo agarro sin permiso, mirando quien hablaba.

"Clark"

**BASE MILITAR: IKARI WARRIORS**

Clark buscaba a su mejor amigo Ralf, lo buscaba en todos lados, le había preguntado algunos del batallón pero no había respuesta, quería hablar con leona pero ella se había retirado con su nuevo novio.

-Whip- hablo el teniente, llamando la atención de la castaña.

-dime Clark-

-Clark- el teniente hizo una pequeña broma a su compañera.

Cosa que hizo enojar a la mujer, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojada la mujer

-preguntaba si habías visto a Ralf-

-no lo he visto, márcale a su teléfono y pregúntale.

-de acuerdo lo intentare-

El teniente con su teléfono empezó a teclear el número del coronel.

**LIMOSINA: ¿?**

-el teniente de esa escoria militar, le voy a contestar guarda silencio-

El hombre obedeció y se quedó callado

-¿diga?-

"Ralf, amigo estoy preocupado no te encuentro en ningún lugar, ¿en dónde estás?"

-lo siento señor Still-

"¿Quién eres?"

-digamos la persona que le dará una nueva vida a tu mejor amigo-

"¡¿QUÉ LE ARAS DESGRACIADA?!"

-nada solo lo are feliz por un momento- hablaba mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica

"¡DÉJALO EN PAZ O SI NO..,!"

-¿o si no que?-

"¡DEJE A MI AMIGO EN PAZ!"

-no te preocupes, el estará bien, está en mis manos ahora-

La mujer colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo contra la ventana.

**BASE MILITAR: IKARI WARRIORS**

-¡BUENO!, ¡HEY!, ¡MALDITA SEA, MIERDA!- gritaba el teniente mientras se enojaba

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto su compañera Whip

-una bastarda tiene a Ralf-

La mujer estaba preocupada, Ralf es como un hermano mayor para ella, si lo pierde tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría.

-hablemos con el comandante para que hagamos una operación de rescate- opino la mujer del látigo

-me parece bien-

Ambos soldados salieron de la sala, la mujer mirando a su compañero como estaba de preocupado, con una buena velocidad ambos llegaron al despacho del comandante.

-comandante terrible noticias-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre sin parche con una voz seria y enojada

-secuestraron a Ralf-

-¿secuestraron a jones?-

-si comandante, solo sé que lo tiene una mujer-

-enviare una tropa de rescate, estén al pendiente, es una orden- ordeno el comandante enfadado, al parecer ahora que tiene un nuevo "yerno" y ahora secuestraron a su coronel de su tropa, ¿Qué más le iba a arruinar su día?

-si señor- ambos hicieron un saludo militar, salieron del despacho.

Whip miraba a Clark, una vez paso casi lo mismo con Ralf, pero esa vez fue una misión, cosa que había regresado sano y salvo.

-no te preocupes amigo, iré a rescatarte- hablaba decidido el teniente Still.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, al fin que publico el capítulo 1, mi pc no funcionaba así que apenas lo recupere, una disculpa, bueno gracias por leer y los veo en el tercer capítulo, sin más que decir…**

**(Un chibi de Riley-Sama otra vez pero esta vez con un traje elegante gótico, con un cartel y una cara sin emociones)**

**Nos vemos luego**


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Aún hay esperanzas?**

**Sale Mr. Sethji con un sombrerito de cumpleaños, un smoking el chaleco rojo y el pantalón negro con unos zapatos de charol, confeti en su cabellera blanca, besos alrededor, sin mencionar que su traje estaba desarreglado y la cara demostraba cansancio.**

**En eso saca un letrero.**

"**El Brócoli es bueno para…"**

…

**-(Este no es el letrero)- *mientras tira el letrero***

…

"**ESTE FANFIC PUEDE TENER CONTENIDO SEXUAL, VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE OBSCENO, ESTUPIDECES DE PARTE DEL AUTOR, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO LÉANLO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD, MR. SETHJI NO ACEPTARA NINGÚN COMENTARIO DESTRUCTIVO, AMENAZAS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, AQUÍ ME LIMPIO LAS MANOS, YA LO DEMÁS DEPENDE DE USTEDES."**

"**ATT: Mr. Sethji"**

**Diálogos:**

**-Amo los Oppai- dialogo común**

"**No sé quién seas, pero te encontrare y te romperé la cara" llamadas, letreros, etc.**

**(Mr. Sethji no es adorable) pensamientos varios**

"**Bien todo listo, disfruten el fanfic"**

Desde la desaparición de Ralf, Clark ha tomado el cargo de coronel, cada vez lo busca, sus días de descanso las utiliza para buscarlo, día tras día, sin perder esperanzas, noches en vela, ya había pasado alrededor de 2 años, pero aun su mejor amigo secuestrado por una mujer, que ironía, suena machista pero ¿Cómo es que una mujer puede secuestrar a un hombre que es militar y esta musculoso?, ¿habrá tenido ayuda?, o simplemente la tristeza le quito su fuerza, quien sabe…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Whip

-Sí, cada día lo busco pero no lo encuentro- contesto tristemente el nuevo coronel

-Lo único que sabemos es que se fue, pero no sé a dónde-

En eso llega el general Heidern

-¿Alguna novedad comandante?- pregunto el coronel mientras hace un saludo militar junto a su compañera

-Lo ignoro, no lo hemos encontrado en ningún lugar- contesta el comandante preocupado

En eso Clark cierra sus manos con fuerza, Whip solo suspiraba, no quería que sus ojos la traicionaran

-¿Entonces que pasara?- pregunto el coronel

-Tendremos que darlo por muerto…-determino el comandante mientras miraba al otro lado

En eso Clark se pone de rodillas y empieza a sollozar

-Clark…- murmuro la chica del látigo mientras empezaba a llorar también

-Lo siento- se disculpó el comandante mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando a sus dos mercenarios en la tristeza

-No quiero pensar que mi mejor amigo está muerto-

-Te entiendo Clark-

-Pero… él me dijo, "Clark si llego a morir no llores, tu sigue adelante"-recordó el coronel

-¿Entonces qué harás?-pregunto la chica del látigo

-Lo que él me dijo- en eso el hombre se levanta del suelo, abrazo a Whip.

La mujer termino sollozando más, se aferró al coronel, él la acariciaba, ella se separó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos, empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente, el beso sus labios, ella correspondió, pero…

TOC TOC

Tocan la puerta, ellos se separan al instante, miran alrededor por si acaso el comandante los observo, pero no encontraron a nadie

TOC TOC

Clark se separa de la mujer para atender la puerta, cuando miro estaba un chico de cabello blanco con un paquete en sus manos

-¿Para mí?- pregunto el coronel

El chico solo asintió

-Gracias- agradeció el coronel

El chico solo hizo una relevancia y se retiró del lugar

-(Que chico más extraño)- pensó Clark mientras cerró la puerta

Clark camino hacia Whip.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Whip un poco mejor

-Un chico extraño que no hablo para nada- contesto mirando la caja

-Debe ser Seth-concluyo la mujer

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Clark mientras se sienta en el sofá

-Sí, pero eso no importa- Whip tomo asiento junto a Clark, mientras miraba la caja- ¿Qué es eso?-

-No tengo idea, pero lo abriré ahora-

Clark abrió la caja, contenía un DVD y una nota

-Trae al comandante- Clark le daba órdenes a Whip

-¿También le digo a leona?- Whip pregunto mientras se levantó del asiento

-No, solo al comandante- contesto con seriedad mientras miraba el DVD

-Está bien-

**Centro de la ciudad**

El chico de la paquetería caminaba hacia su trabajo, en eso una mujer llama su atención

-¿Le entregaste el paquete que te di?- pregunto la mujer mientras miraba a un hombre que estaba detrás de ella

-…- solo asiente

-Bueno, ten tu recompensa- la mujer le entrega un paquete

El chico solo hace una relevancia

-Ten cuidado chico- hablo el hombre que estaba detrás de la mujer

El chico se fue del lugar.

-¿Por qué eres buena persona todavía?- pregunto la mujer disgustada

-Porque quiero- le contesto con seriedad y frialdad

-¿Tendré que castigarte otra vez?- la mujer le puso su pierna alrededor de la cintura del hombre

-No sé si quieres "castigarme" en forma de golpes o en forma sexual- el hombre se separó de la mujer

-Ralf eres aburrido- bufo la mujer

-Pues discúlpeme princesa, yo no soy pervertido como usted-

-¡Deberías de serlo!-

-Sí, pero no-

-¡HUY!- la mujer solo camino dejando atrás a Ralf

-Espera Sareena- Ralf caminaba detrás de ella

**Base militar: IKARI WARRIORS**

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el comandante llegando al lugar

-Me llego esto- el coronel le mostro el DVD y la nota

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Whip

"Tengo a Ralf en mi servicio"

-¿Nada más?-

-No…-

"Ralf ahora es mi mercenario favorito, no me he presentado, soy Sareena Hyoudou, también conocida como…"

-"¡ESCARLATA!"- exclamo el hombre sorprendido

"escarlata, no se preocupen cuidare de él, ¡besos!"

-¿Conoce a esa mujer?- interrogo Whip

-Sí, ella era una de mis mercenarias, pero llego Ralf a este cuartel ella fue superada- explico el comandante

-Pero si fue superada por Ralf, ¿entonces porque no lo mato o algo parecido?- intento sacar conclusiones el coronel

-Tal vez obtuvo sentimientos por el-

En eso Clark prende el televisor.

En ese entonces el DVD empezó a reproducirse en la televisión.

Todos miraban el televisor, no aparecía nada, hasta que salió una mujer de cabello rubio que solo tenía puesto una ropa interior provocativo, pero detrás de ella parecía un cuerpo de un hombre, en eso miraron con horror

-¡RALF!- grito Clark al mirarlo que estaba amarrado

En eso la mujer empieza a besarlo, parecía una película porno en ese momento, pero la mujer saco una especie de látigo, pero ese látigo tenia espinas.

-grita mi nombre- la mujer empezó a darle latigazos a Ralf

-¡HMP!-

-¡VAMOS GRITA MI NOMBRE!- la mujer ordenaba mientras daba más latigazos

Para ponerlo peor, las espinas empezaban a teñirse de color rojo.

En un ataque de desesperación Whip apago el televisor

Clark estaba más que furioso, el comandante estaba serio y Whip sollozando.

-(Al menos sé que hay esperanza)-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola soy Mr. Sethji, antes conocido como Riley-Sama, como notaron me cambie el nombre**

**X persona: no, que va no nos habíamos dado cuenta *sarcasmo***

**Mr. Sethji: cállate *le lanza un jarrón***

**Cof, me desvié del tema, bueno quiero agradecerles por seguirme en mis fanfic, acabo 2014 y empieza 2015**

**X persona: no, 2013 *sarcasmo***

**Mr. Sethji: … *esta vez fue un recipiente de basura***

**Cof, bueno, como decía quiero agradecerles a las personas que me leen, sinceramente muchas gracias, quiero agradecer a mi novia Ashley, Kein y a mi mejor amiga Jenny que me han comentado en el fanfic, sinceramente muchas gracias **

**Bien ahora te contesto Kein: cuando dije "Riley-Sama no aceptara ningún comentario destructivo, amenazas entre otras cosas", quiero decir que a veces hay personas que solo leen el fanfic y empiezan a decir estupideces, ósea "criticándote", pero no de la crítica como "amigo no me gusto debes mejorarla" o "debes practicar un poco más" más bien unos salen como "(Grosería) tu fanfic está de la (Grosería) eres un (Grosería)" pongo entre paréntesis la palabra grosería para que te des una idea de cómo son, así que mejor decidí poner advertencias, ya que antes así me paso, pero mejor decidí tratar de mejorar un poco mi escritura mis dramas, pero hay abecés si las personas no lo toman bueno es su problema, espero que este pequeño mensaje haya contestado tu duda.**

**Sin más me retiro**

**Soy Mr. Sethji y les deseo un excelente día.**


End file.
